Kingdom Keepers: Expect The Unexpected
by moonlight447
Summary: A FanFic of romance, friendship, drama, and action! A new student comes to Finn's school, will she be accepted into the group? Or hated by everyone? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I decided to start writing a new Kingdom Keepers FanFic. My other story was okay, but I wanted to get a fresh start and make this one really awesome! Thanks again to LizzyLondon for inspiring me! Luv ya Lizzy :) 3**

**BTW~I'm going to be having a little contest! I'm going to ask a question about the Kingdom Keepers (or my FanFic), and whoever writes a review stating the answer gets a shout out on the next chapter! :]**

**Question #1: What is the name of the school Finn goes to? R&R Plz! (:**

I remember when my parents decided to move to Florida. I was not ready to move. New people, new school, new EVERYTHING! I went through this once before, but it wasn't like we were moving states! Oh well, it's not like I can do anything about it. Maybe I will get something good out of this, but I doubt it.

Today was my first day of school at _. I received a schedule and school map. I was left by myself to find my classes. I looked around for my first period. I convinced myself, after about 5 minutes, that I was completely lost. I stopped in front of the restrooms to figure out exactly where I was. I saw a boy come out of the restroom. I looked over to him. I knew I had seen him before, but where?

The boy came over to me, "Do you need help? You look lost." He smiled.

"Yes, please." I smiled back. I gave him my schedule.

He took a minute to read the paper. Then he responded, "Hey I have Science, too." He handed back the schedule, "Just follow me."

When we first started walking, we were both really quiet. He decided to speak up, "My name is Finn."

"Danica" I said

"Danica? That's an interesting name."

I looked to him, "Really? I never liked it. I think the meaning is kinda interesting though."

"What does it mean?"

"Morning star."

He smiled, "Cool."

"Yeah," I smiled back, "You can call my Dani, if you want."

"Okay," We stopped in front of a classroom door, "Here we are." Finn held the door open for me. I walked inside to see the whole room staring.

The teacher walked up to me, "You must be Danica."

"Dani" I corrected.

The teacher turned toward Finn, "You can have a seat. Thank you." He turned back to me,"You can sit next to Finn."

I nodded and went to sit next to Finn. Finn smiled when I was told to sit there. I was getting suspicious.

Our teacher continued the lesson plan. Nothing more then a boring lecture. I was about to fall asleep, but Finn kept waking me up. Finally the bell rang.

"We have lunch next." Finn said to me. He escorted me to the cafeteria.

I saw this big, fat, sweaty guy walk up to us, "Who's that?" I asked.

"Uh oh." Finn said, worried, "We better go." Finn took my arm and dragged me into the lunch line. I felt claustrophobic.

Then I heard someone shout, "Hey Finn! Is that your new girlfriend?"

"Luowski." Finn whispered, "He's out to get me."

I looked at Finn questioningly, "The fat kid?"

"Yeah." He responded with a chuckle, "Come on." Finn grabbed my arm once again. He dragged me out into the hallway, "I don't think he saw us."

"Nope."

"Man, I'm hungry." Finn said pulling out a sandwich. We both were eating our lunches in the abandon hallway. We ate in silence.

We heard the bell ring so we packed up, "Thanks." I said to him. As we got up, I dropped one of my books, "I'll get it." I assured him. But, we were both already bending down to pick it up.

We hit heads, "Sorry!" We both laughed at our clumsiness.

I tried to pick up the book, but Finn stopped me. He handed it to me, "Sorry about that." He said, blushing.

I gave him a quick smile, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Dani." He smiled back.

I started to walk away, then I heard Finn's voice, "Dani wait!"

I turned around, "What is it?"

Finn cleared his throat, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

He started blushing again, "Uh...Can I have your number?"

I smiled, "Sure thing." I ripped a page out of my notebook and wrote down the number, "Text me tonight." I walked to my next class. I noticed that I was blushing, I put my head down so he wouldn't see.

I walked out of school to see Finn talking to another girl. She was beautiful. She had long, straight dark brown hair, tan skin and freckles on her cheeks. She was actually an inch taller then Finn was. I felt a strange feeling, one that I've never felt before. I was jealous.

I walked up to them, "Hi Finn." I smiled.

"Oh, hi. Amanda, this is Dani."

Amanda smiled, "Hi Dani!"

"Hi." I smiled back at her.

"So, do you guys want to walk home together?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" Amanda practically shouted.

I chuckled, "Sure." We started to walk home. Finn walked between Amanda and I, though Finn did most of the talking.

I decided to speak up, "So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Tomorrow was Friday, everyone I knew did something on Friday night. Parties, hang out with friends, shopping, anything.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other. It looked like they were having a conversation through their mind or something. Finn turned to me, "We are going Downtown Disney to do some shopping. Wanna come?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess. Not to be rude or anything but are the other DHI's going to be there?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah. And don't worry, you weren't being rude." We both smiled at each other. Now Amanda looked jealous.

We arrived at Amanda's house, "I'll see you later Finn." It looked like she was trying to fake a smile.

"Bye Amanda." I waved to her. She glared at me as she walked up to her house. What did I do wrong?

We started walking again, "Did you see that?" I mentioned to Finn.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she gets jealous sometimes."

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Because she likes me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

I decided to stop asking questions. We finally arrived at my house, "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." I smiled.

"Bye Dani. I'll text you tonight."

It was around 5:00 when my phone buzzed:

_**Unknown Number: **_dani? Is this u?

_**Me: **_ya, finn?

_**Unknown Number: **_its me

_**Me: **_hey! Let me just add you as a contact

_**Me: **_ok there we go

_**Finn: **_:)

_**Me: **_anything interesting going on 2nite?

_**Finn: **_not really. Just bored

_**Me: **_oh ok

_**Finn: **_can I tell u a secret?

_**Me: **_sure thing

_**Finn: **_well...i kinda like amanda. But I think I like this other girl to

_**Me: **_really?

_**Finn: **_ya

_**Me: **_who?

_**Finn: **_u

_**Me: **_finn we just met  
><strong><em>Finn: <em>**I know

_**Me:**_ ill talk to u tomorrow ok?

_**Finn: **_:/ ok. Bye

_**Me: **_bye

School was like yesterday. I talked to Finn and Amanda, met some new people. Nothing unusual. The most exciting part of the day, was Downtown Disney.


End file.
